<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey stop! by Hanrye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208252">Hey stop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrye/pseuds/Hanrye'>Hanrye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18 Again (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 Again, Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basketball, Bullying, Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode 8, Fix-It of Sorts, Go Wooyoung isn't Hong Daeyoung, High School, Hurt, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean TV series, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Wooyoung is actually teen, Wooyoung is it's own person, Wooyoung is not Hong Dae Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrye/pseuds/Hanrye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>School bully Jasung, who is disliked by many gets beaten by his dad after-school. Wooyoung as always can't just look away and keep his nose on his own business. Helping the beaten teen after humiliation isn't as easy as Wooyoung thought it would be. It's obvious Jasung is hurting but he doesn't allow anyone close to him physically or mentally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Go Woo Joung &amp; Gu Ja Sung, Go Woo Young &amp; Hong Shi Woo, Go Woo Young/ Gu Ja Sung, Go Wooyoung &amp; Gu Jasung, Go Wooyoung &amp; Hong Shiwoo, Go Wooyoung/Gu Jasung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey stop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance. I'm accepting a proofreader if someone wants to do it.<br/>This takes part around Episode 8 (so if u haven't watched it yet, be aware).</p><p>Go Wooyoung isn't Hong Daeyoung!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasung was really heavy, Wooyoung huffed on his mind while carrying the passed out teen on his back. But it was no wonder: Jasung was tall, taller than him and probably all muscles.<br/>
It was still odd that he had passed out only after drinking one sip of non-alcoholic beer... One couldn't get drunk with non-alcoholic, right?</p><p>"Oww, my back", Wooyoung continued huffing after he was finally inside the home. It was full of different comic and gaming stuff that his father liked to collect. But it was a really big house and showed the wealth his dad had gained over the years with his toy business. Ragging this lanky teen to the 2nd floor was even more tiring than Wooyoung thought was possible. He had started to do sports and quit drinking 3 months ago... Apparently, the results weren't yet there.</p><p>He dropped unceremoniously Jasung to his bed. He looked so... innocent when sleeping. So unlike when he was awake. When Jasung was at school he hurled insults to everyone, bullied people and his whole demeanor screamed: "I'm really hurt so that's why I hurt others". Every time Wooyoung had met Jasung their interaction hadn't gone well... But it was truly shocking to see him after-school with his father. They were talking (or more like screaming) about how Jasung's father was paying for Jasung to play, it wasn't thanks to his own skills, but father's money. Jasung wasn't happy about this at all and then the father slapped him. Hard.</p><p>Wooyoung was quite shocked. He had been raised by a single father who was never physical to him. So it was shocking how someone could do that to their child, and at a public place! The abuse didn't stop as his father continued hitting him until he was on the floor. Perhaps it was Wooyoung's personality that made him interfere yet again with things that weren't his business. But he couldn't leave Jasung alone on the cold floor with all those bruises, hurt eyes that we're angry at the same time. "Gu Jasung", he had screamed and they had ended out of the school building where Wooyoung had offered beer to him to deliver the stress.</p><p>"Stand up!", Jasung waked with a jolt. Huh? Where was he? This childish room didn't look familiar to him at all.<br/>
"You deserve a beating!", was someone fighting. It sounded like that. Jasung throw the blanket away and ran towards the noise.</p><p>What even... Wooyoung was playing some game downstairs while assumedly his father was playing some VR game and screaming those words that made him wake up.<br/>
"Get up you jerk! Choil Ilkwon!", this short looking man was screaming while flailing the VR equipment around like crazy.<br/>
"Choil Ilkwon?", Jasung asked confused, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Why was this odd man cursing his basketball coach like that?<br/>
Wooyoung looked up and spoke "Oh you're up." casually and waved.</p><p>The man spoke with obvious confusion "Who are you?". After all for an unknown person to appear from upstairs wasn't anything normal.<br/>
"Don't worry dad, he is nice", Wooyoung said and wrapped the arm around his dad. Okay, so Jasung was right that it was Wooyoung's dad... But he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact someone so short, harmless-looking and nerd could have a child-like Wooyoung. He was nothing like that man.</p><p>"Ohh come down then", he was motioned to come and he followed for once without objection.</p><p>"So he is from the same school as I am, this is Gu Jasung", Wooyoung introduced him to his father.<br/>
"Nice to meet you, I'm Go Deokjin, Wooyoung's father."<br/>
Jasung bowed shallowly and looked uncomfortable. He couldn't remember what had happened after his father beat his ass at high school after the teacher-parent discussion... Maybe it was the combination of shock and getting hit that made him pass out... And somehow he got here to Wooyoung's house. Out of all the people who could have seen it and ignored it, it had to be Wooyoung who saw that. One of the few people who would actually step up if he saw something was wrong. Like when he was bullying Siwoo at school. Wooyoung couldn't stay quiet and out of trouble.</p><p>"So you are a friend of Wooyoung's, huh? I'm happy he had made friends at school after transferring there", Deokjin said happily while going through the fridge.</p><p>"Do you want any breakfast? I'm quite good at making an omelet with tofu", the man continued proudly.</p><p>Jasung had to head out, this... this environment was too much. It was all happy and comfortable. Not suffocating. Nothing like home with his father.</p><p>"I've to go..."<br/>
The walk outside was uninterrupted as he left those two shocked and behind. Jasung could feel his heartbeat faster, partly because of the anxiousness, partly because of being in the middle of something so comforting that he could never have.</p><p>When Jasung got out of the front porch he felt someone yanking him back. Wooyoung was to surprise by none trying to stop him from leaving. "Please at least stay for breakfast. You've been unconscious since yesterday night", Wooyoung sounded actually sincere and just didn't do it because his dad promised to make breakfast even for Jasung.</p><p>Jasung's heart feels like bursting and he exploded in the only way he knows how to handle new things and pain: by hurting others. "Hey stop it! I've had enough of this!", Jasung screamed, frustrated.<br/>
"But-", Wooyoung tried to continue. But his attempt was stopped by Jasung who turned his back to him and walked away to somewhere in the neighborhood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only the first chapter and I plan this to have at least a few more chapters (if there's enough interest). This is just a small introduction to the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>